1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling machines for dicing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, the invention relates to film frames for holding substrates for dicing and, still more particularly, to fixtures coupled to the film frame for receiving and retaining the substrate in position on the film frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional substrate dicing machines include a film frame coupled to a chuck by vacuum. The film frame includes a frame and mounting tape stretched across the frame. Typically, the mounting tape is a polymer film having an adhesive surface for holding a substrate to be diced.
In conventional operation, a substrate is mounted on the mounting tape and the film frame is mounted on the chuck. Vacuum is applied to the bottom of the mounting tape. The vacuum stabilizes the mounting tape in the vertical direction. When the substrate has been diced, the film frame and substrate must be processed to remove the individual dies from the mounting tape. Unfortunately, dedicated equipment is required to remove the tape from the film frame. Moreover, the dedicated equipment is expensive and takes up valuable floor space. In addition, the tape removing process adds manufacturing steps, and the mounting tape is consumed during the dicing process, adding to the cost of producing products which incorporate the diced dies.
The present invention overcomes the above-cited disadvantages by providing a fixture that is mounted to the film frame by mounting tape. The fixture includes a recess configured to receive a substrate for dicing. A plurality of grooves for receiving a cutting saw extend longitudinally and transversely across the fixture to define die regions. As the cutting saw moves over the substrate and along the grooves, the substrate is diced into individual dies. The film frame, fixture and tape are reusable with other substrates.
The fixture may also include a plurality of apertures that align with one or more apertures formed in the mounting tape. The aligned apertures supply vacuum to the substrate from a vacuum source which retains the substrate in the fixture and which also retains the dies in place in the fixture after dicing. When the dicing is completed, the vacuum is turned off and the individual dies can be readily removed from the fixture.
The invention advantageously reduces the number of manufacturing steps involved in the production of the dies. Moreover, since the cutting saw moves along the grooves, the fixture is not destroyed in the dicing process and can be reused, and since the fixture allows the saw to dice the substrate without destroying the mounting tape, the mounting tape is not consumed in the process, thereby further reducing material costs.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.